About Raspberries and Blueberries
by WishingDreamer5
Summary: The Masked Wanderer's Red and Blue Challenge. "How do you DO that? Catch the attention of all the date worthy guys, I mean." Honestly, if it was up to Kairi, Aqua would tell her all her secret tricks right now. But according to said bluenette Kairi had no right to be jealous of her. Especially now that...
1. Envy

**A/N: This is my take on The Masked Wanderer's 'Red and Blue' challenge. I'll be writing ten short chapters about Kairi and Aqua, which I'll hopefully update every day. Hope you guys enjoy and let me know what you think so far! :)**

* * *

**1. Envy**

"How do you _do_ that?" Kairi suddenly asked with a hint of admiration, (and annoyance).

Aqua gave her friend a confused look. "Do _what?_"

"Make all the date worthy boys around here fall for you. What else?" Kairi explained and her eyes travelled automatically to Cloud and Leon, who had been discussing something with Aqua not too long ago.

Cloud… Leon… _Talking_. That had to be a miracle!

Aqua now frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Duh! Are you really the only one who doesn't notice that those two like you? Well, everyone here likes you. It's not fair."

At this, Aqua started to laugh and it could be just her imagination, but Kairi could swear that every guy was looking at Aqua again.

Kairi pouted cutely. "It's not funny!"

"You have _no_ right to envy me when Sora, Riku, Roxas and many others have a crush on you."

"…Huh?"


	2. Apples

**A/N: I had no idea what to do with this one, so...**

**Thanks: The Masked Wanderer, and ireneotaku.**

* * *

**2. Apples**

Aqua halted when she spotted her best friend, who was holding lots of… apples. This couldn't be a coincidence.

"What, you have them, too? What is this, international 'Give the Girls an Apple Day?'"

Kairi shrugged. "Someone must have heard how much we like apples."

Aqua shook her head, but didn't comment on that. Instead, she opened her locker and got to deal with another surprise; she had to jump away in order not to be buried under all the apples that were stuffed in _her_ locker.

"That's… a lot of apples," Kairi commented, unable to keep a straight face.

As if on cue, Terra, the culprit reached them. Aqua gave him a withering look.

"What, you said you liked apples and everyone knows that you make the best apple pie. It's a win-win situation, really."

He grabbed a green one from the pile and took a bite from it.


	3. Love

**A/N: Any ideas whose name Kairi wants to say at the end of the drabble? :P**

**Thanks for the review: anonymous.**

* * *

**3. Love**

"Don't you love it when guys look all tough, but they turn out to be the biggest softie ever?" Kairi inquired.

Aqua thought about it for a moment. "Like Leon and Terra, you mean?"

The redhead blinked. "Uhm, the Leon that I know is _anything but_ a softie."

Aqua smiled. "Not according to Yuffie. She says that he's the biggest softie in the world. Personally, I like it when guys notice all the little details about me. Like what kind of food I like-"

"Apples!" Kairi immediately cried, much to Aqua's exasperation.

The red-haired teen giggled. "Sorry, I couldn't resist. But I think you're right. It's so surprising when Sora says something about me that I've never told him, but it's still the truth. It's amazing."

"That's what I call 'True Love'," Aqua said teasingly.

"Oh yeah? Wanna know what I call 'True Love'? It's you and-"

"Don't you _dare_!"


	4. First Day at School

**A/N: I had a little trouble with this one. Hope I did well enough... :)**

**Thanks: The Masked Wanderer, and ElectricMistress.**

* * *

**4. First Day at School**

"D'aww! Aqua, quick! Look at this!" Kairi suddenly cried, as she held up the photo album for the bluenette.

Aqua's cerulean eyes widened in surprise. The photo showed two smiling, cute little girls, one with wine red hair and the other with sky blue hair. They were both wearing white summer dresses and were in the middle of grabbing their little backpacks that matched the color of their glossy hair.

"Wow." The older female looked at Kairi. "This was taken on our first day at school, right? I didn't know you had it with you all this time."

"Apparently, I did. I can't even remember that this photo was taken… But we do look adorable, don't you think?"

"Hey, but that's nothing new," Aqua said jokingly.

"Hmm… I can't argue about that one… Sometimes I miss those times where everything was easy," the redhead admitted with a sigh.

"Me too…"


	5. Mall

**A/N: Why can I see this happening? :P**

**Also, thanks for the reviews, favorites and alerts so far! They mean the world to me. And shout outs to: The Masked Wanderer, anonymous, AlwaysNinja, and littleking9512.**

* * *

**5. Mall**

Aqua and Kairi were just leaving the mall, holding many shopping bags, when Aqua spotted a familiar figure. Before Kairi knew what was happening, the bluenette ducked and hid behind a pillar.

"Uh... Aqua?"

"_Shh_!"

Kairi raised a brow and whispered, "What are you doing?"

"I'm hiding... from him."

The redhead craned her neck to catch a glimpse of the guy, who seemed to be oblivious to all of this. Even from this distance, she could see how handsome he was.

"Okay, why are you avoiding him?" Kairi asked.

"He asked me for a date three times this week and I said I would think about it... but I don't know what to do!"

"…You're weird."

"Excuse me?"

"Tons of girls would die to be in your place and look what you're doing to the poor guy. I'm gonna call him."

Aqua's eyes widened. "No, Kairi-"

"Zack! Hey, over here!"


	6. Dandylions

**A/N: Sorry for Kairi's slight OOC-ness here. For those who were wondering, Ven's eleven years old here. This is for the Venqua fans, as requested.**

**Thanks: Bond Of Flame08, AlwaysNinja, The Masked Wanderer, littleking9512, and shealakiah.**

* * *

**6. Dandylions**

"You mean _dande_lions," Kairi corrected with a smile.

Ven shook his head. "Nu-huh, _dandy_lions."

Kairi sighed. "Ven, the word 'dandylions' doesn't exist. If you're talking about that flower, then it should be 'dandelions.' If you don't believe me, look it up in the dictionary."

"You're wrong… And you call yourself smart?"

"I _am_ smarter than you, seeing that I'm attending high school."

If Kairi thought that this would impress the younger boy, she was horribly wrong.

"So?"

At that moment, Aqua, Ven's babysitter, entered the room.

As soon as she saw the their expression, she sighed. "What are you two bickering about now?"

"Aqua, tell her it's _dandylions_, and not 'dandelions'," Ven cried, pouting adorably.

"Aqua, tell that brat to _shut it_," Kairi countered.

Offended, Ven ran forward and put his arms around Aqua, who hugged him back, as expected.

"Whoa... I think he likes you," the redhead whispered, baffled.


	7. Heartbreak

**A/N: ****Thanks: Cherished Tenshi, Nyx's-Angel, The Masked Wanderer, AlwaysNinja, anonymous, littleking9512, and MonMonCandie.**

* * *

**7. Heartbreak**

Kairi sniffed. By now, she looked and sounded like she'd caught a cold.

"I can't believe he did that to me, the jerk! Why do I still like him?" Kairi whispered, as another tear rolled down her cheek.

Aqua bit her lip, before pulling her best friend into a comforting hug. She hated to see the younger teen like this. Nobody deserved to have her heart broken like this, but when it was Kairi, it just felt ten times worse.

"Hey, he's not worth your tears. You're better off without him, Kai."

"T-the worst part is that he cheated on me with someone who looks so m-much like me… Except for the hair. Is that it? Is m-my hair the reason why guys don't like me?"

"Kairi…" Aqua started, but she hesitated.

It wasn't up to her to tell her this secret, but if it would make her feel better…

* * *

**A/N: To be contined...**


	8. Ice Cream

**A/N: This is a continuation of the previous chapter.**

**Thanks: Nyx's-Angel, Cherished Tenshi, Jizzle Pop, musicbox, and The Masked Wanderer.**

* * *

**8. Ice Cream**

The doorbell rang and Aqua quickly headed towards the front door. It was Sora.

"Hey… Is Kairi there?" the spiky-haired teen asked.

"Yes. Come on in. I'm sure she'll be glad to see you," the bluenette replied.

Sora nodded a thanks and made his way to the brokenhearted girl in the living-room.

As soon as Kairi spotted him, she wiped away her stray tears. "S-Sora? What are you doing here?"

"I… brought ice cream. Thought you might like it," the male offered, slightly nervous.

Kairi smiled.

"I'll leave you guys alone now," Aqua announced, before she left the room, feeling slightly better.

If only Kairi knew how much this guy cared for her. She was better off with him, instead of that heartless Vanitas, who had broken her heart. She also knew about Kairi's crush on Sora. The similarities between them were the main reason why she'd started dating Vanitas.


	9. Memories

**A/N: ****Thanks: The Masked Wanderer, littleking9512, Nyx's-Angel, and musicbox.**

* * *

**9. Memories**

"Sorry," the two started at the same time, making them both laugh.

Their thoughts were so alike. Maybe this came with sharing so many memories. They had been talking about it for hours now.

"Hey, remember that one time when you were hiding for Zack?" Kairi then asked.

"Yes, and you dragged me out of my hiding place, so I still had to go on a date with him," Aqua finished.

"Well, judging from your stories, you actually liked it," the redhead noted.

"Maybe… But it was still mean. That's why I told Sora that you had a _major_ crush on him for years."

This caught Kairi's attention and she sat up. "When was _that_?"

"Right after that… incident with Vanitas. I'm surprised you never noticed. I mean, Sora's never been the type to take the initiative and kiss you out of the blue, right?"

"Oh… That explains _a lot_."


	10. Goodbye

**A/N: Oh, the last chapter already? ...Or is it?**

**Thanks: Kureaa-chan, The Masked Wanderer, littleking9512, Ruby Warrior Girl 730, musicbox, Nyx's-Angel, and ****MonMonCandie**.

* * *

**10. Goodbye**

Kairi sniffed. "Goodbye, my friend. Thanks for the amazing time I had with you and for all those moments that you made me laugh. I'll miss you, Aqua…"

"Kairi, I'm only going to be away for three days. Stop overreacting so much," Aqua chided, but the amusement in her voice was hard to miss.

"Oh, I know," Kairi assured her. She stopped hugging Aqua and straightened again. "But that doesn't mean I won't miss you. And you'd better bring a souvenir for me."

"Only if you promise to look after yourself and eat healthy while I'm away."

"Wow, Aqua. You're _so_ gonna be an awesome mom in the future… and I'm totally not hitting on you right now," Terra said with a grin, which earned him a smack on the shoulder from the bluenette.

"Ugh, I don't think I'm going to survive these three days with _him_," she muttered darkly.

* * *

**A/N: At first, I wanted to make this a very sad chapter... but I couldn't bring myself to it. And this is a little silly because of my lack of sleep. _ Anyways, thanks a ton for reading this, and for listening to my rambling every time. XD I hope you liked my take on this challenge. I'm immensely (and pleasantly) surprised at the amount of reviews that I got for the last few chapters. I still need to read them all. But thank you, (also the anon ones). :D But it's not the end yet, because I just started another drabble collection involving KairixAqua friendship, which is more or less a continuation of this. The first chapter is already posted. I'd be flattered if you could check it out. Reviews are welcome! It's the last chapter after all, right? :P**

**REVIEW SHOUT OUT: The Masked Wanderer, ireneotaku, anonymous, AlwaysNinja, littleking9512, Cherished Tenshi, shealakiah, Nyx's-Angel, MonMonCandie, Jizzle Pop, Walker of Nothing, and last, but certainly not least, musicbox.**


End file.
